wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
-Ethereal-
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please don't steal the code!! Belongs to Morrows. Coding by Infinity ������A wanderer... a spirit... or both? You can't decide as the figure walks towards you. Her eyes speak to you silently. Icicles grow in every spot where her feet touch. Silver tears roll down her perfectly carved cheeks. She looks like an ice sculpture, but you can feel her pulse as she grabs your hands. "Would you like a fortune?" Appearance ������ Your eyes are drawn to the slim figure before you. Her eyes are a trapped atmosphere, colored the purest of sky blues. Her horns are twisted icicles, curving upwards, shimmering and reflecting the piercing cold sunlight of the tundra. She approaches you timidly and clutches your palms. The frigid chill of her scales send a shiver down your spine. Her talons are crescent moons, white and perfectly sharp. Her snout is smooth and pointed, and the ruff of ice spikes on her neck make a soft tinkling sound, reminiscent of the sound of bells. Her scales are pure white, like a fresh blanket of snow... but they reflect the colors of a frozen sapphire. Her underscales off set the purity of the white with a light blue that shimmers like moonbeams. Her body is slim and poised perfectly, and she is a falling snowflake, graceful and poised, lilting and swaying. Her tail slithers behind her like a twinkling white shadow, and the salmon colored scarf around her neck sways with her movements and flaps in the breeze... but the strangest thing about her is the liquid running down her cheeks. It is silver, catching the chilly sunlight perfectly. Perfect star-shaped reflections are cast from it, almost looking like you could reach out and catch them in your talons. The tears roll down her face, leaving thin trail marks where they dripped. The tear drops begin to fall, but they harden before they hit the snow. You bend down and catch one as it falls. Suddenly, the IceWing dragoness tightens her grip on your talons, and you gasp and frost sprouts around the both of your hands. "Would you like to see your fortune?" Personality ������ Ethereal is mysterious and intriguing, with a soft voice that seems to creep into your ears and echo inside your head. Sometimes she behaves as it her brain has been twisted and stabbed with spears of ice, slurring her words and disturbing her usual graceful movements. It seems like she can see right through your scales, as if they are glass, and see straight into the contents of your mind and heart. Many are unsettled by this gypsy's presence. However, it seems sometimes that she fears her visitors more than they fear her. No dragon has ever successfully been able to fully understand the gypsy IceWing's strange behavior and slurred past, and many fear no one will ever be able to for as long as she is living. History ������ Long long ago, two IceWings by the name of Believer and Mistress conceived an egg. The two were very superstitious and religious, believing that the child would need a blessing to live past the age of one year. A well-known IceWing traveler was in the town that very year, and rumors were spread that he held a powerful magic in his claws. Excited by the idea of a magically-blessed dragonet, they headed straight to the lair of the sorcerer. "Good sir, will you bless our dragonet?" Believer said, thrill and hope in his eyes. His wife stepped forward, cradling the egg. "Yes, gift her with the same frigid and powerful magic you hold in your blessed talons." Mistress said, dipping her head to the old IceWing wanderer. He laughed softly and took the egg into his arms while the hopeful parents looked on. Little did the young parents know, the elderly sorcerer was going mad from use of this mysterious and rare power he held in his talons. As the old dragon cradled the egg in his claws, he began to speak. "Enchant the young one within this egg to hold frozen power in her talons, make her heart yearn to wander as far as the tundra shall reach. The longer she shall travel alone, she shall grow colder... make tears of liquid silver plummet and spill from her eyes... and grant her the ability to read the fortunes of those she can reach." He croaked in his old voice. The parents were thrilled, catching only the parts about the future reading and great power. Little did they know, their dragonet would go missing in the night. When Ethereal was three years of age, there were three full moons in the sky, like large white opals, casting light upon the fresh blanket of snow. As a blizzard raged outside, she swore she heard a voice calling out to her. She stepped out into the snow, small pointed icicles sprouting where she laid her feet. She didn't care. She knew this was her destiny. She knew that the longer she traveled along without any contact, she would become a frozen statue of glimmering ice, and no one would ever know her demise. Abilities/Weaknesses ������Abilities: Ethereal was blessed, but with a catch. She can read about a year into a dragons' future, yet the longer she goes without company, her ice magic gets stronger and will one day overpower her and freeze her to death. She cannot control it, but if she is upset or stressed, icicles will grow around her feet and jaws. Weaknesses: Ethereal is delicate, almost like ice itself. Her bones break easily, and will snap like twigs under too much pressure. She cannot stand heat by any means, and her scales begin to drip water, like she is melting. As mentioned before, her greatest weakness is her own magic. Relationships ������ None yet. Ask to roleplay with her. Trivia ������ Gallery ������ Worried.png|infobox picture by yours truly >:3c Ethereal---.png|by brisingr!! thank you :3 Ethereal .png|first ever pic I ever drew of her :o Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Females Category:LGBT+